pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
Forestone
Forestone |- | colspan="6" style="border-color: rgb(120, 200, 80);"| |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; width: 50%; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141);"|'Type' | colspan="3" style="width: 50%; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141);"|'Species' |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;"| | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;"|Protector Pokémon |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141);"|'Abilities' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|Overgrow |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141);"|'Exp. at Lv. 100' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|1,059,860 |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141);"|'Regional Pokédex numbers' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|#002 |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141);"|'Height' | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141);"|'Weigh' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141);"|'Dex Color' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|Green |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141);"|'Catch Rate' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|45 |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141);"|'Gender Ratio' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141);"|'Breeding' |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; width: 50%;"|Monster and Plant groups | colspan="3" style="width: 50%;"| 21 cycles (5355 minimum steps) |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(167, 219, 141);"|'EV yield' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|'Base Exp. 14' |} Forestone 'is a dual-type Grass/Rock Pokémon. It evolves from Herovor starting at level 16, and evolves into Mountree starting at level 32. Biology 'Physiology On first appearance, a Forestone generally appears as a heavy armored Tortoise, very similar to its pre-evolution, Herovor in color. Forestone have a brown soil shell much like Herovor, but have numerous twigs instead of sprouting leaves. It's shell is a muddy brown, and has numerous grey hills that have sprouted miniature sprouting trees. Seperating the top of the shell from the bottom is a sandy brown line. Their bellies are a dirty grey color, much like the mounds that have formed on the top of its shell. They are quadruped, with green legs each possessing two claws. On the top of its head is an armored helmet like cranium, with similar color and decoration to its shell. Its eyes are blue in color, which shows other Pokémon that they are not threatening, and live up to their names of protector Pokémon. 'Gender Differences' Both Male and Female Forestone appear the same. 'Special abilities' Forestone have hard shells that allow them to protect themselves from powerful attacks. They have the ability to summon leaves and rocks to attack opponents. They have very hard, powerful heads that are used to perform powerful smashing moves. 'Behavior' Forestone are known to be the "protector" Pokémon, which means they will protect the forest and Pokémon that live inside it from trouble. They are more aggresive than Herovor, but only to intruders. 'Habitat' Mostly they live in tall grass in forests where other Forestone, Herovor and a leader Mountree will live. They never leave the forest they reside in. Game data 'Pokédex entries' | style="text-align: center;"|'FORESTONE '''supports smaller Pokemon, and help grow wildlife in it's habitat by spreading seeds that grow on its leaves. |} 'Game locations' | 'None 'Evolve Herovor |} 'Held items' 'Stats' 'Type effectiveness' ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"|None ! scope="col"| |} 'Learnset' 'By leveling up' 'By TM/HM' 'By breeding' 'By tutoring' 'Evolution' 'Sprites' Trivia *Forestone was originally named Herbosaur 'Origin' Forestone, much like the rest of its evolution line are based on turtles with soil shells, and different foliage sprouting from the top of it. 'Name origin' Forestone's name is made up of the words ''forest and stone. 'Previous designs' In other languages Category:Pokemon Category:Grass Types